Gypsy Love
by Threylanx Schwarze
Summary: "No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente..." - Anonimo. Degel x OC (DA)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Aqui les traigo un one-shoot con el hermoso Degel de Acuario, aun no actualizo "Non Je Ne Regrette Rien" pero pronto lo hare. Necesitaba escribir algo sobre Degel sino no tendre paz para seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

"**Todo le llega al que sabe esperar"**

Hace ya cuántos, ¿4 o tal vez 5 años? Te vi partir hacia una aventura que no poseía ni pies ni cabeza, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba la mayoría. Siempre te has caracterizado por poseer un espíritu libre; siempre tan salvaje e indomable, haciendo honor a tu **ascendencia** gitana, dejando huellas y estremeciendo mundos; todo en pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

Te vi crecer bajo la atenta y protectora mirada de tu hermano, Kardia de Escorpio, quien casi nunca objetó ninguna de las decisiones que tomaste, excepto aquella vez en que decidiste que no querías ser instruida como sacerdotisa del santuario, ni mucho menos entrenada para convertirte en una amazona de Atena.

Siempre lo dijiste, y lo cumpliste. Tu recorrerías el mundo entero junto con los nativos de tu pueblo, conocerías lugares que ninguno de nosotros apreciaría jamás, y obtendrías conocimientos sobre pueblos, culturas y personas que luego quedarían plasmados en tus memorias.

He de decir que tuve miedo, pensé que tu hermano te mataría en ese preciso instante, después de todo, no era común que una joven de 16 años decidiera ser un alma libre, dejando de lado las obligaciones corrientes tales como matrimonio o hijos, y simplemente dedicarse a recorrer el mundo, o como decía tu hermano, a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Pero como siempre, te saliste con la tuya.

Amabas tu libertad más que a cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera el amor fraterno que había entre Kardia y tú, podía ser más grande que esa convicción irracional de ser un ave salvaje, que ese deseo ferviente de conocer cada rincón de nuestro mundo.

Supongo que el hecho de que Kardia iniciara una relación formal con vistas al matrimonio no fue más que el impulso que necesitabas para desplegar tus alas y dejar la calidez del templo del Escorpión. Cuando me entere de que estabas próxima a partir, supe que había llegado el momento de revelarte lo que a vivas voces era sabido por ambos.

Aun recuerdo aquella noche, sigue tan vivida en mi mente…

_-¿Así que ya te decidiste finalmente a partir, Gianara?- inquirí irrumpiendo con la quietud en la que te hallabas envuelta bajo aquel árbol de manzanos._

_-Oh, Degel, me tomaste por sorpresa.- respondiste con tu habitual sonrisa. Tus ojos azules como el mar me observaban centelleantes.- Si, he decidido partir pasado mañana, no le hizo mucha gracia a Kardia, pero no puedo retrasarlo más._

_-Es comprensible, eres su única hermana, pero supongo que al igual que el, tu también tienes un camino por recorrer…_

_-Exactamente… ya sé que no soy bien vista entre las amazonas, las sacerdotisas y la gente del pueblo, pero el casarme y tener hijos, luchar, o dedicar mi vida a servir a la diosa Atena, nunca será suficiente… tengo mis propios sueños y metas Degel, y no pretendo dejarlos de lado por simples habladurías…_

_-Siempre tan obstinada y tenaz, en eso eres idéntica a tu hermano; pero tienes razón, si no luchas por tus sueños, jamás te sentirás realizada como persona y seguramente te arrepentirás en las postrimerías de tu vida…_

_-Ojala todos pensaran como tu Degel… _

_Dediqué los siguientes minutos a observar tu rostro. Tu cabello salvaje se mecía al compas del viento, tus facciones delicadas parecían haber sido esculpidas con sumo cuidado, tus labios tan rojos como las manzanas que amabas comer, y tu piel levemente salpicada por los rayos del sol. Esa eras tú, hermosa, libre e indomable, orgullosa de la cultura gitana heredada de tus abuelos. _

_-Gianara, siempre he admirado tu ímpetu y por sobre todas las cosas, he respetado tu libertad… quiero entregarte esto, como señal de mis más sinceros buenos deseos para con el viaje que estas por emprender…_

_-Muchas gracias Degel, es un hermoso detalle de tu parte…-dijiste tomando el diario de cubierta azul cielo que había comprado para ti. _

_-En el quiero que plasmes cada detalle que consideres importante de los lugares que visites y las personas que conozcas…_

_-Lo haré, muchas gracias…- no tienes idea de lo reconfortante que fue para mí aquel abrazo que me diste. Estaba contento porque cumplirías tu sueño, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que dejaba ir a una parte muy significativa de mi corazón. Pero me había prometido a mi mismo jamás atentar en contra de tu bien amada libertad._

_-Gianara, hay algo más que quiero decirte, pero quiero aclarar desde este mismo instante que no es un ardid para hacerte desistir de tu ya tomada decisión…_

_-¿Qué será eso, Degel de Acuario?- la sonrisa coqueta que esbozaron tus labios me dio seguridad para decirte lo que seguramente ya sabias en tu corazón. _

_-Nos conocemos desde que llegaste al Santuario junto a tu hermano, y siempre hemos mantenido una relación de cordial amistad, muy sincera de mi parte debo recalcar, hasta hace poco más de dos años, justamente cuando empezaste a dejar la inocencia de tu infancia y te fuiste convirtiendo en la hermosa joven que eres hoy… _

_Vi como tus ojos chispeaban y tus labios se curvaban en una interesada sonrisa que me animaba a continuar._

_-He de confesar que me encuentro profundamente enamorado de ti, que nada me haría más feliz que compartir el resto de mis días contigo y formar una familia. Pero… _

_-Pero…_

_-Pero tal y como dije al principio estoy en total acuerdo en que persigas tus sueños y recorras el mundo tal como anhelas… Digamos que me encuentro en una pequeña encrucijada, por lo que me decidí a revelarte lo que siento por ti, no como un ardid para evitar tu partida, sino más bien para asegurar tu regreso… _

_-¿Para asegurar, mi regreso…?_

_-Si… dudo que recorrer el mundo te lleve el resto de tu vida, así que quiero asegurarme de que una vez que hallas logrado tu cometido, regreses a Grecia, regreses a mi…_

_-Degel…-pronunciaste mi nombre en un suspiro mientras te acercabas lentamente a mí y posabas tus delicadas manos sobre mi rostro. – Tu bien sabes que lo que más amo es mi libertad, y te agradezco que sea algo digno de tu respeto, y que le tengas en tan alta estima. Confieso que al igual que tu, también me encuentro profundamente enamorada del llamado "Mago de los Hielos", el caballero dorado de Acuario, un hombre sabio y culto que ama y se deleita en el aprendizaje a través de cualquier canal que sea capaz de proveerle de nuevos conocimientos. _

_No voy a decir que desconocía tus sentimientos, pero me hizo mucha gracia la forma tan sencilla en que lograste describir esa parte de mi personalidad._

_-Sabía que algún día hallaría a alguien como tú, que me aceptara tal cual soy y que lejos de cortar mis alas, me haría volar, sabiendo que como las aves, algún día regresaré a mi hogar…_

_-¿Eso significa que?_

_-Eso significa que te amo y acepto tus sentimientos, y que prometo, más bien juro, que regresaré a ti y que cumpliré cada uno de los anhelos y deseos que guardas en tu corazón, tal y como tú me permites alcanzar los míos… _

_Sentí como tus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los míos. Te rodeé con mis brazos y disfrute el acariciar tu rostro, tus cabellos, y cada centímetro de tu espalda… te escuché suspirar mientras besabas mi cuello y acariciabas mi rostro… y fue entonces cuando sucedió: un sentimiento de pertenencia, una convicción profunda me invadió. Sentí no solo mi alma, sino mi destino ligado al tuyo, y entendí que sin importar cuantos años pasaran, tu regresarías a mí, mi hermosa gitana de corazón…_

Y aquí me encuentro en la soledad de mi templo… aun esperando tu regreso. Kardia ya se ha casado y tu primer sobrino viene en camino. ¿Y qué decir de los demás? Creo que solo Regulus sigue soltero, y los únicos sin casarse seguimos siendo Shion, Dohko, y yo, aunque ellos ya están planeando el magno evento para dentro de los próximos meses.

Yo por mi parte seguiré aguardando a que regreses a mí. Si ya he esperado casi 5 años, soportando las bromas de mis compañeros y las habladurías de las amazonas que me toman por estúpido por esperar a alguien como tú asegurando que nunca regresaras, puedo esperar aun más, la paciencia es una de mis virtudes.

Después de todo, como dice aquel adagio: **"Todo le llega al que sabe esperar…"**

* * *

"**Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea."**

Me desperté sobresaltado y con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes, y el argumento seguía siendo el mismo: envejezco esperando a que vuelvas a mí.

Me aseé y me cambié rápidamente, ese día teníamos una reunión con el Patriarca. Me encaminé al recinto patriarcal y me encontré con algunos de mis compañeros en el camino. Una vez dentro de la cámara del Patriarca Sage tomamos nuestros lugares y dimos inicio a la reunión.

Poco más de una hora después habíamos terminado de rendir informe acerca del avance en la formación de nuestros alumnos. Me habría retirado a mi templo de no ser porque Kardia prácticamente me obligó a quedarme a almorzar junto con el resto de nuestros compañeros en el recinto patriarcal a cortesía de su Excelencia.

No es que no me gustara compartir con ellos, pero sabía perfectamente en que terminarían redundando las conversaciones: matrimonios y familia. Y no es que me incomodaran esos temas, sino que sencilla y llanamente no quería volver a escuchar las interrogantes que ya se habían vuelto comunes: ¿Has sabido algo de Gianara? ¿Estás seguro de que volverá? ¿No te cansas de esperar?

A regañadientes tomé asiento y me dispuse a compartir el almuerzo con mis compañeros. Escuché a Kardia hablar acerca de los malestares de su esposa y lo rápido que iba su embarazo; el llevaba varios días acongojado por tu ausencia, ahora que iba a nacer su primer hijo, quería que estuvieras allí para conocerlo.

Me dejé llevar por los comentarios y las risas, y en poco tiempo me encontré a mi mismo participando en las conversaciones.

-Y Degel, ¿Cuándo tendremos la dicha de verte contraer matrimonio?- la pregunta en si no me asombró en absoluto, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que el Patriarca Sage fuera quien la hiciera. Le observé anonadado, el estaba al corriente del porque aun no me había casado.

-¡Es cierto Degel, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás esperando?!- apoyó Manigoldo riendo con su habitual sarcasmo, cosa que me resultó exasperante.

-Hice una promesa, y pretendo cumplirla.- respondí cortante. No iba a ser objeto de las bromas otra vez.

-Y haces bien amigo…-dijo Kardia, de cierta forma, nostálgico. – Porque tu contraparte ha cumplido la suya…

-¿De qué hablas, Kardia?- le repliqué sin entender.

Sin que lo esperara vi como lagrimas corrían de los azules ojos de mi mejor amigo, y su rostro esbozó una expresión llena de ternura y alegría…

**_-"Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea…" _**

Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, esa voz era demasiado conocida para mí. La escuchaba todas las noches y la rememoraba cada momento mientras estaba despierto. Le oía hablarme a través de los susurros del viento, y le sentía acariciarme a través de los rayos del sol.

-¿Gianara?- susurré sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían. Ahí estabas, de pie ante mis ojos, en la entrada del recinto patriarcal, vestida con una larga falda de colores, sandalias, y una pequeña blusa que dejaba al descubierto tu esbelto abdomen curvilíneo.

Tu mirada me atravesaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, hubiera pensado que eras un espejismo de no ser porque te acercaste a mí y acariciaste mi rostro en un claro gesto cuyo fin era sacarme de mi estupor.

-Sí, soy yo...-respondiste con tu dulce voz, levemente marcada por un acento extranjero que desconocía. - ¿Te hice esperar demasiado? Te pido perdón por ello… Juro que recompensare cada segundo de soledad que pasaste debido a mi larga ausencia.

-La espera ha valido la pena…-repliqué besando tus delgados labios y recorriendo tu cintura con mis brazos por primera vez en tantos años, y he de confesar que me supo a gloria.

-Gracias por esperarme, por permitirme cumplir mi más grande sueño, ahora yo quiero cumplir los tuyos…

-¿Estás segura? Mis sueños no concuerdan con el estilo de vida que anhelabas llevar…

-Muy segura, ahora el único deseo que se mantiene latente en mi corazón es entregarme en cuerpo y alma al amor sincero de aquel caballero, mago de los hielos, que se atrevió a amarme sin encarcelarme, y que apreció mi libertad individual tanto como lo hice yo…

-Mi pequeña hermosa, entonces es tiempo de escribir nuestras propias memorias…

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, no suelo escribir one-shoot, siento que me desenvuelvo mejor en los fanfics multichapter. Esperare sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, consejos, etc etc.**

**¡Que tengan lindo dia!**

**XOXO**


End file.
